


A Bounce in Her Step

by perkyplum



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkyplum/pseuds/perkyplum
Summary: It was the little things that made Jupiter happy.





	A Bounce in Her Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).

Jupiter will never not love the feeling of being in space. There was a certain weightlessness in space that artificial gravity couldn't touch. It lent a bounce to her step that was not dignified but filled her with joy.

"Your Majesty," Caine said. His soft admonishment held no weight considering the curve of his smile.

"Caine," she parroted back in the same tone and took another bouncy step just to see his smile widen.

"I can't imagine that the envoy would be filled with confidence to see the Queen and Primary of the House Abrasax bouncing down the halls."

Jupiter hummed in agreement. She could just imagine how the envoy would react if he saw her; the Entitled seemed to take a dim view on things like joy unless it was had by making someone else's life miserable. "It's the little things in life that make it worth living," she said. "Maybe I'll start a trend."

Caine didn't quite manage to stifle his snort, though he gave it a valiant try. "That... would certainly be... something." The look on his face suggested he was trying to imagine it.

"Wouldn't it? Everyone in their fancy gowns and capes, fluttering down the hallways as they bounced their way to their destination."

"Your Majesty might want to wait until she is more settled in her reign before trying to institute such a change," Caine said diplomatically.

"They'd probably just decide to use a hoverboard to move everywhere if I did," Jupiter mused aloud. They certainly used them enough already. The only place she had consistently seen Entitled walking around was in their alcazars.

Caine stopped in front of the doors to the throne room, turning to face her more seriously. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Jupiter answered. "Wish me luck?"

"Your Majesty doesn't need luck," Caine murmured, but he bent down obligingly to press a kiss to her throat and whisper a quiet 'good luck' into her ear.

Jupiter straightened her shoulders and threw open the doors to take her place on the throne.


End file.
